


Frost -vs- Frost

by DarkenedHeart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU-E2 Frost Lives!, Female Metas Fighting, For Slend, Gen, Hurt!Julian, Hurt/Comfort, I think she's really dead this time..., Protective!Caitlin, Short, one-shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Story Idea used with permission from its original creator:  Slender.*** * * * ***Earth-2 Killer Frost didn't really die. Zoom ran off with her and brought her to a doctor to save her life. (He never really thought he could get Caitlin to love him. Frost would be easier. She still looked like Cait, after all.)Now she's in Earth-1, looking for the monster who killed her.She starts her search at S.T.A.R. Labs, where Julian is working, alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slender/gifts).



_I'll show him. I'll ice that little cretin. No one kills Killer Frost and gets away with it. No one._  
Frost walks through the breach, pays her travelling companion, then walks into the shadows of Central City.

In one of the rooms inside S.T.A.R. Labs, Julian is studying the piece of Savitar's armor alone.  
There's a sudden chill and the blonde looks up from his work to look around for the source.  
Killer Frost saunters into the room, fingers smoking out her cold as she looks the blonde up and down with a pleased smile.  
"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" she comments.  
"Caitlin?" Julian slowly gets out of his chair as the woman walks closer. "What happened? When did you use your powers?"  
"Oh, I'm not Caitlin, honey," Killer Frost laughs. She sends a trail of icicles along the floor to send the blonde closer to her.  
Julian stumbles as he stops himself from running into the woman, his throat working as his eyes widen before his entire face changes to a look of determination.  
"Remember what happened before, Caitlin," he tells her. "You fought her last time and won. You can do it again."  
Killer Frost reaches out and grabs Julian by the arms, fingers digging into his biceps.  
"I told you," she grins at the fear in the man's eyes. "I am not Caitlin."  
The Meta uses her powers and Julian shouts out in pain as he tries to pull out of the woman's grasp.  
"Julian?" Caitlin suddenly runs into the room, bag of Big Belly Burger food in hand. The bag falls to the floor as Frost spins her captive towards her double.  
"See?" Killer Frost says, placing her head on the blonde's shoulder. "There's your precious Caitlin, pretty boy."  
"You're dead," Caitlin states incredulously.  
"Was," the other woman corrects, lifting her head with a wider smile. "Turns out Zoom couldn't really handle my death. He brought me somewhere and they patched me right up."  
"Zoom is dead," Caitlin tells the other woman. "Why did you leave your earth?"  
"He's dead?" Killer Frost frowns, her hands tightening on Julian's arms. "That festering puss couldn't even wait for me to get my revenge?" She looks to Julian. "Maybe I can replace him with someone else."  
"Leave him alone!" Caitlin orders, stepping closer. "Let him go right now, Frost!"  
"Why?" the other woman asks, lifting one empowered hand to hold it close to the blonde. Julian leans his face away from the hand as the Meta continues, "Is he your new boyfriend, Caitlin? Your little boy toy?"  
"He has nothing to do with you and me!" Caitlin presses, taking another step closer. "He was used by a speedster too. Just let him go. Please!"  
"As if I care about his tragic backstory," Killer Frost rolls her eyes, hand moving closer to Julian's face as the man grimaces. "Do you want me to make him a statue for you, Caitlin? That way he can't get old on you?"  
"Last chance, Frost," Caitlin warns as she reaches up and removes her necklace. Her eyes shine as she continues. "Let. Him. Go."  
"Caitlin-" Julian starts but Killer Frost puts her hand in front of his face to stop him.  
"Oh! Well look at that," Frost chuckles. "You got yourself some powers too. How about a wager, then?"  
"Wager?" Caitlin tilts her head for the woman to continue.  
"You and me, one on one," Killer Frost smiles. "Winner gets the blonde."  
"Caitlin, don't!" Julian says and Frost uses her powers on the hand still on his arm. He hisses with the pain, eyes closing tight.  
"Stop it!" Caitlin barks, ice billowing hands rising up in warning. "I accept!"  
"Good." Killer Frost points her free hand down at Julian's legs and encase them in ice. The blonde shouts out from the extreme cold then is pushed onto the floor by the Meta.  
"You'll pay for that," Caitlin vows, eyes shining.

Killer Frost charges at Caitlin, hands going for her throat with icy hands.  
Caitlin dodges, pushing her attacker to the side as she creates a large icicle to stab her with.  
The icicle misses its target and Frost throws several small ones at her opponent as she rolls away.  
Caitlin feels one of the icicles slice at her cheek and her anger flares with the presence inside her giving the powers. She drops the icicle to blast frigid air at the other woman.  
Killer Frost is blown against the wall with a grunt. She grimaces as she forces her hands up to push back.  
Caitlin digs her heels in as the other woman pushes against her. With a determined shout, she turns the air into ice.  
Frost screams as she's impaled then covered by the other woman's ice.  
Caitlin heaves in desperate gulps of air as she forces herself to stop using the powers. The entire wall is covered in ice, Killer Frost barely recognizable in the blurs of her icy prison.

"Julian!" Caitlin instantly remembers and turns to go back to the blonde still on the floor.  
"C-C-Caitli-lin." Julian is shaking, his lips bluer than Caitlin's as he tries to speak without a stutter.  
"Stay with me, Julian," Caitlin pleads, pulling her phone out to call Barry. It freezes in her hand and she lets out a curse.  
The presence inside her rises up to try and take over and Caitlin feels herself being dragged down, out of her own body.  
A freezing hand clamps onto her own and she jumps as she looks down to Julian who smiles painfully up at her.  
"H-Hey," he says. "Y-You st-still with mu-me?"  
Caitlin pushes the opposing force back down as she smiles at Julian.  
"Always," she assures him. Pulling away, she rushing back to where she dropped the necklace to put it back on before rushing back to the blonde. With her powers trapped again, she places two fingers on the man's pulse. It's thready and sporadic, making her frown in concern.  
"Where's your phone?" Caitlin asks hopefully.  
"P-Po-Pocket," he answers.  
_Figures_. Caitlin looks around desperately for something to break the ice with. She sees the Savitar shard, looks at the sharp tip, and decides on it. After a moment of desperate clawing to get at the object, Caitlin turns the pointed end towards the ice.  
"Hold still," she can't help but say, then slams the shard into the ice.  
It cracks under the force and Caitlin lets out a happy breath as she pulls it back.

After several more hard thrusts, the ice is broken enough to get Julian's legs free. Caitlin drops the shard to the floor in order to grab hold of Julian and pull him away from the ice chunks. She starts to rub warmth into his arms and he hisses. It's then that she remembers where Frost was holding him and surmises that he probably has frost bite on his upper arms as well.  
"Come on," she prods, hooking her arms under his armpits to drag him out of the room. "We need to get you warm."  
Caitlin drags Julian all the way to the medical wing, with only a few stops to catch her breath and check the blonde's pulse. When she gets to her destination, she's forced to leave her patient in order to grab up as many blankets as she can find.  
Julian's eyes are closed when she gets back to him and she pats him on the face a few times to wake him back up.  
"No sleeping on me," she chides lightly as he blinks up at her. The blankets are lopsided and won't wrap around Julian the way she wants them to, so she instead drapes them over him and puts herself behind him to give him her own warmth.  
"I'll be fine," Julian quietly assures her as she checks his pulse yet again.  
The lack of stutter is relieving, but Caitlin still knows there's been damage done to the blonde's body. Damage she somehow feels responsible for.  
"I'm sorry," Caitlin says quietly, putting a hand over Julian's chest as she holds him close.  
"You're sorry?" Julian returns, confused. "You saved me, Caitlin! I should be thanking you!" He turns enough in her arms to look up at her face. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," she smiles down at him.  
Julian's eyes trail over to Caitlin's cheek and he reaches a shaking hand up to stroke against the cut he finds there.  
Caitlin takes the hand in one of hers to warm it up and assure the blonde.  
"I'm fine," she assures him quietly. "As soon as you can move your legs, I'll get you on the bed."  
Pink spreads out on Julian's cheeks and Caitlin belatedly realizes how that sounds.  
"So I can treat the frost bite," she purposely adds.  
"Right. Of course." Julian clears his throat then looks away to get comfortable again.  
Temptation grabs ahold of Caitlin and she finds herself leaning forward to kiss the top of the blonde's head. It makes Julian lean even further into her arms with a tiny, content sigh.

 

* * *  * * *  * * *  * * *  * * * 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You, Slender, for allowing me to use your idea for my own needs.
> 
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
